


A Tragic Voyage At Sea

by SWR2020



Category: A Love Story - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, RMS Titanic, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWR2020/pseuds/SWR2020
Summary: It is April 10th,1912, Kaz and his friends are going on Titanic’s maiden voyage, but they don’t know that four days into their voyage, the Titanic will collide with the infamous iceberg.
Relationships: Imanuel Doza/Venisa Doza, Torra Doza/Kazuda Xiono
Kudos: 3





	1. Southampton

**Author's Note:**

> Is this going to be a pleasant voyage or is it going to be tragedy on the North Atlantic Ocean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was April 10th,1912, Team Fireball/Colossus are excited to go on Titanic’s maiden voyage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it be a peaceful voyage?, or a tragic voyage?

It is April 10th,1912, Kaz ran as fast as he could with CB-23 following him.

Come on CB, Kaz said as he told his droid.

Slow down Kaz, the Titanic departs Southampton at noon, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Sorry Yeager, I’m just really excited, Kaz said as he looked up at “The Ship Of Dreams.”

It’s fine Kaz, I know how you feel, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Wow, the Titanic is huge Imanuel, Venisa said as she held his hand.

Yeah, I can’t believe that it took three years to build, Captain Doza said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

How much luggage do these people need?, Poe said as BB-8 beeped.

They a lot of luggage Poe, they’re in First Class, Kaz said as he put his bag on his back.

Ok, that makes sense, Poe said as he walked up the First Class gangway.

*Horn blows*

Goodbye, I’ll never forget you, Kaz said as he waved to everyone on the dock.

Bwapp Beep (Yeager, Titanic’s horn is loud), Bucket said as he stood next to his owner.

Yeah, you’re right Bucket it’s really loud, Yeager said as he put a hand on his helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Titanic has left Southampton for the first and last time and they don’t know that it will not make it to New York City.


	2. Cherbourg, France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Southampton, the Titanic has arrived at Cherbourg, France. Team Fireball/Colossus get ready for their first dinner onboard the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz fall in love with Torra or will she fall in love with him?

*Titanic’s horn blows,*

Torra are you ready to go to dinner?, Captain Doza said as he tied his bow-tie.

Yeah, I’m ready Father, Torra said as she exited the cabin.

You look beautiful Venisa, Captain Doza said as he kissed his wife’s hand.

*Blushes,* thank you Imanuel, Vensia said as she held his hand.

Care to escort a lady to dinner?, Torra said as she blushed.

I would be happy to, Kaz said as he held Torra’s hand.

Wow, this dining room is huge, Synara said as she sat next to Torra and Kaz.

Yeah, it’s the largest dining room on the ship, Tam said as she sat next to Synara.

Bwapp Beep (Yeager, I have a bad feeling about this voyage,) Bucket said as he beeped worriedly.

I have a bad feeling too Bucket, but let’s not worry about that right now, Yeager said as he reassured his droid.

Bwapp Beep (Ok Yeager,) Bucket said as he beeped happily at his owner.

Wow, this food is amazing, Kaz said as he took a sip of his drink.

Yeah, they have the greatest chefs onboard the ship, Poe said as he also took a sip of his drink.

Guys, here’s to a smooth voyage to New York City, Kaz said as he proposed a toast.

I agree, here’s to smooth sailing ahead, Tam said as she raised her glass.

To smooth sailing ahead, the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus said as they raised their drinks.

Later that night, Kaz and the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus went back to their cabin and got ready for bed.

Kaz, did you enjoy the dinner?, Torra said as she held his hand.

Yeah, I enjoyed the dinner, Kaz said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Imanuel, did you notice that Torra and Kaz are spending a lot of time together?, Vensia said as she sat next to him on the bed.

Yeah, I think that they’re in love with each other, Captain Doza said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Goodnight Imanuel, Venisa said as she kissed his cheek.

Goodnight Venisa, Captain Doza said as he kissed his wife’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this because this is what I would imagine the crossover between the Titanic 1997 movie and Star Wars Resistance would look like.


	3. Queenstown, Ireland And The Open Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Cherbourg, France, Team Fireball/Colossus arrived at Queenstown, Ireland and their next stop is the open ocean and New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the Titanic make it to New York City?, or will it ignore iceberg warnings and collide with the infamous iceberg?

*Titanic’s horn blows*

Wow, I can’t believe that we already arrived at Queenstown, Ireland, Poe said as he put on his jacket.

Yeah, and the next stop is New York City, Kaz said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeager, you might want to see this, Captain Doza said with a confused look on his face.

What is it Doza?, Yeager said confusedly.

There’s someone on top of the fourth funnel, Captain Doza said as he pointed to the mysterious man on top of the fake funnel.

What is he doing up there?, Yeager said confusedly.

I don’t know Yeager, he must be doing something bad, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeah, you’re right Doza, Yeager said as Bucket beeped in agreement.

Hey guys, do you want to go get lunch in the cafe?, Tam said as she put her hair up in a bun.

Sure, I was getting hungry anyway, Synara said as she put on a small jacket.

Me too Synara, Torra said as she followed Poe and Kaz up the grand staircase.

Wow, I always forget how beautiful the grand staircase is Imanuel, Venisa said as she held his hand.

Yeah, it was built with wood from the grandest hotel in Europe, Captain Doza said as he held his wife’s hand.

Yeager, who’s that?, Tam said confusedly.

I think his name is Ismay, he’s the president of the White Star Line, Yeager said as they sat down at their table.

I don’t trust him, Kaz said as he took a sip of his drink.

I don’t trust him either Kaz, Poe said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Hey Kaz, Torra said as she sat next to him.

Hey Torra, Kaz said as he blushed.

The ship is beautiful isn’t she?, Torra said as she took a sip of her tea.

Yeah, they don’t call her “The Ship Of Dreams” for nothing, Kaz said as he took another sip of his drink.

After eating lunch, Team Fireball/Colossus went out onto the boat deck and they watched as the Titanic headed towards the open ocean.

Here we go guys, Neeku said with excitement.

Hey guys, do you want to go to the front of the ship?, Tam said as she put her hands on Kaz and Neeku’s shoulders.

Sure, I’ve always wanted to do that, Neeku said as he put his hands on the railing.

“I’m the king of the world”, Kaz said as he felt the wind on his face.

Hey guys, I’m looking forward to seeing New York City, Tam said as she joined Kaz and Neeku on the bow of the ship.

Me too Tam, Neeku said with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s only a matter of time before Kaz and Torra kiss on the bow of the ship.


	4. The Romantic Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four days at sea, Team Fireball/Colossus are going to witness the romantic relationship between Kaz and Torra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it be a beautiful moment? or will it wait until the last moment?

It is April 14th,1912, Team Fireball/Colossus have noticed that the crew of the Titanic have been ignoring iceberg warnings and they know that Titanic’s fate is sealed.

Did you guys notice that the temperature has changed?, Kaz said as he put his jacket.

Yeah, it has gotten a lot colder, Yeager said as he tried to stay warm.

Why would they ignore six iceberg warnings?, Poe said as he put a hand on Kaz’s shoulder.

I don’t know Poe, that’s what worries me, Kaz said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

*Walks to the bow of the ship*

Hi Kaz, Torra said as she blushed.

Hi Torra, Kaz said as he held her hands.

*Titanic theme music plays*

Do trust me?, Kaz said as he held Torra’s hands.

I trust you, Torra said as she got up on the railing.

Alright, open your eyes, Kaz said as he blushed.

Wow, I’m flying, Kaz, Torra said in amazement.

*Come Josephine in my flying machine and it’s up she goes, up she goes,* Kaz said as he looked into Torra’s eyes and they kissed for the first time.

*Titanic theme music ends*

That was romantic, Poe said as he watched the moment unfold in front of him.

Yeah, I’m happy for them, Yeager said as he put his arm around Poe’s shoulder.

After a romantic moment, they went down to D deck to have dinner.

Congratulations Kaz, you two make a great couple, Poe said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Poe, I’ve been planning that moment before we left Southampton, Kaz said as he blushed.

I’m happy for you Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed him on the forehead.

Thanks Yeager, Kaz said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Bwapp Beep (Yeager, I still have a bad feeling about this voyage,) Bucket said as he beeped worriedly.

I know how you feel Bucket, Yeager said as he comforted his droid.

After a nice dinner, Team Fireball/Colossus went outside and enjoyed the evening on the boat deck, unbeknownst to them, the Titanic is about to meet its fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kiss on the bow of the Titanic, but they don’t know that the ship is on a collision course with the infamous iceberg.


	5. Colliding With The Infamous Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the evening of April 14th,1912, Team Fireball/Colossus are enjoying a peaceful night on the boat deck, but their peace will soon be interrupted by the collision with the infamous iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to avoid the iceberg?, or will it seal Titanic’s fate?

It was a beautiful evening and Team Fireball/Colossus was enjoying the calm night when suddenly, their evening was shattered when they heard the lookout say “Iceberg right ahead,” but they were too late, the ship collided with the iceberg, and tore a three hundred foot gash on the starboard side.

Is everyone ok?, Yeager said with concern.

Yeah, we’re fine, what was that?, Kaz said confusedly.

It was an iceberg, Poe said as he calmed BB-8 down.

They couldn’t turn the ship?, Tam said with concern.

No, it was too late Tam, it collided with the iceberg and it tore a three hundred foot gash on the starboard side, Yeager said as he calmed her down.

Guys, we need to go to our cabin, gather our things, and get to a lifeboat as soon as possible, Synara said as she put her hand on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

I agree, let’s go back to the cabin and gather our belongings, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on Torra’s shoulder.

After they got their belongings, a crewman on the Titanic told them to wear a life jacket and go onto the boat deck and get into a lifeboat.

Beep Boop (Poe, I’m scared,) BB-8 said as he buried his face into his jacket.

Shh, it’s going to be alright BB-8, I’m here, Poe said as he comforted his droid.

Come on guys, let’s get up to the boat deck, Yeager said as he held Tam’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Titanic has collided with the infamous iceberg and Team Fireball/Colossus have to get their luggage, bags, and get into a lifeboat as soon as possible.


	6. The Sinking Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Titanic collided with the iceberg, Team Fireball/Colossus headed up to the boat deck and get into a lifeboat, only to find out that the ship is sinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz be traumatized by the sinking of the Titanic?, or will Torra be traumatized?

It was early in the morning of April 15th,1912, Team Fireball/Colossus were in the lifeboat watching the ship sinking faster and faster.

Yeager, I can’t believe that this is happening, Tam said as she tried to stay warm.

I know how you feel Tam, Yeager said as he gave her a blanket to keep herself warm.

Commander Dameron, how is this even possible?, Synara said confusedly.

I don’t know Synara, Poe said with concern.

After a while, Yeager noticed that Kaz isn’t saying a word.

Kaz, are you ok?, Yeager said with concern.

I don’t know, Kaz said as he wrapped himself with a blanket.

Kaz, you know that you can always come to me when your upset or sad about something, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

I know Yeager, Kaz said sadly.

Beep Boop (Poe, I thought the ship was “unsinkable,”) BB-8 beeped with concern.

*Sighs,* Tam said as she continued to watch the ship sink.

Tam, are you ok?, Poe said with concern.

Yeah, I’m ok Commander Dameron, it’s just that I’m worried about all of those people who are still on the ship.

I know how you feel Tam, Poe said as he comforted BB-8.

After a while, Team Fireball/Colossus still don’t know what’s about to happen to the Titanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Titanic is sinking and Kaz’s traumatic experience is only going to get worse.


	7. The Sinking Part Two And Carpathia To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is April 15th,1912, Team Fireball/Colossus are about to witness something that they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they be rescued?, or will they be stranded in the North Atlantic Ocean?

It was 2:18 am on the morning of April 15th,1912, and Team Fireball/Colossus saw something that will change their lives forever including Kaz who will be traumatized by the long night and the tragic events that followed.

*No,* Kaz said as CB-23 beeped worriedly.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Poe said with concern.

look at the Titanic Poe, it broke in half between the third and fourth funnel, Kaz said as he buried his face into his jacket and let out all of his tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Poe said as he brought him into a hug and comforted him.

Imanuel, I can’t believe that this is happening, four days ago we left Queenstown, Ireland and now we’re stranded in a lifeboat, watching the ship disappear beneath the waves, and waiting to be rescued by a rescue ship, Venisa said as she cuddled up next to him.

I know how you feel Venisa, I love you, Captain Doza said as he kissed her forehead and comforted her.

I love you too Imanuel, Venisa said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After the Titanic disappeared beneath the waves, Team Fireball/Colossus had nothing to do, but wait. Wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come when suddenly, the Carpathia arrived to rescue them.

Captain Doza, it’s the Carpathia, Synara said as she pointed to the Cunard Liner.

I see it Synara, now let’s get onboard the Carpathia and process what happened, Captain Doza said as the lifeboat docked along side the rescue ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Titanic has disappeared beneath the waves and Team Fireball/Colossus are relieved to be rescued by the Carpathia.


	8. Onboard The Carpathia And The Long Journey To New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued by the Carpathia, Team Fireball/Colossus have a long journey to get to New York City and they’re glad that the Cunard Liner was there to rescue them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz recover from the traumatic experience?, or will the traumatic experience be in his memory forever?

After getting onboard the Carpathia, Team Fireball/Colossus sat on the boat deck to reflect on what happened.

Are you ok Imanuel?, Venisa said she put her arm around his shoulder.

Yeah, I’m fine Vensia, I’m just tired, Captain Doza said as he kissed her forehead.

I love you, Captain Doza said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

I love you too Imanuel, Venisa said as she kissed his forehead.

After a while, Yeager noticed that Kaz is still not saying a word.

Kaz, are you ok?, Yeager said with concern.

No, I’m not ok Yeager, Kaz said as he broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m right here, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug, wrapped a blanket around him, and kissed him on the forehead.

*Sniffles,* Yeager, I’m s-scared, Kaz said as buried his face into his jacket.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, Yeager said as he continued to comfort him.

Yeager, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Poe said with concern.

He’s traumatized by what happened last night, Yeager said as he tried to calm him down.

*Sniffles,* Poe, I’m still traumatized by what happened last night, Kaz said as he looked up at him with tears streaming down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, we’ll always be here for you, Poe said as he joined the hug.

Poe is right Kaz, no matter what happens, we’ll always be here for you, Yeager said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

I love you Dad, Kaz said as he hugged him.

I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed him on the forehead.

After a while, Torra sat down next to Kaz.

Hey Kaz, Torra said as she held his hand.

Hey Torra, Kaz said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Is everything ok?, Torra said with concern.

No, I’m still thinking about what happened, and it still traumatizes me, Kaz said sadly.

I feel sorry for you Kaz, Torra said as she kissed his forehead and comforted him.

I love you Torra, Kaz as he held her hand.

I love you too Kaz, Torra said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Yeager, is Kaz going to be ok?, Captain Doza said with concern.

I don’t know Doza, he’s still traumatized by what happened and I think that he’s still upset about it, Yeager said sadly.

Poor Kaz, I feel bad for him Yeager, Captain Doza said sadly.

Me too Doza, but I’ll always be here to protect him, no matter what happens, Yeager said as he kissed Kaz’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting onboard the Carpathia, Kaz’s traumatic experience is getting worse which is catching the attention of Yeager who feels really bad for him.


	9. Arriving In New York City And Kaz’s Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three days of sailing, the Carpathia arrived in New York City and Team Fireball/Colossus are relieved, but Kaz’s traumatic experience has only gotten worse and Yeager is really concerned about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Team Fireball/Colossus be able to help Kaz through his traumatic experience?, or will he be haunted by that tragic night?

It is April 18th,1912, the Carpathia has arrived in New York City and Team Fireball/Colossus were relieved except for Kaz.

Yeager, I’m worried about Kaz, Poe said with concern.

I’m worried about him too Poe, he’s still traumatized by what happened, Yeager said sadly.

Do you know where he went?, Poe said confusedly.

He went with Tam and Neeku to find out what happened to his parents, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Beep Boop Bwapp (Poe, I’m worried about Kaz,) BB-8 said as he got his owner’s attention.

I’m worried about him too BB-8, I can’t imagine what he’s going through, Poe said as he comforted his droid.

At the White Star Line building, Kaz is trying to find out what happened to his parents with the help of Tam and Neeku.

Any luck Tam?, Kaz said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

No, I can’t find a single thing about what happened to your parents, Tam said sadly.

It’s ok Tam, thank you for helping me, Kaz said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

You’re welcome Kaz, we’re Team Fireball/Colossus, and we’ll always be there for each other, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Kaz, I found out what happened to your parents, Neeku said sadly.

Really, what happened to them Neeku?, Kaz said confusedly.

They’re gone Kaz, they didn’t make it off the ship in time, Neeku said sadly.

*Sniffles,* thanks for helping me guys, Kaz said as a single tear rolled down his face.

You’re welcome Kaz, we’re a family, and we’ll always be there for each other, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

After a while, Poe noticed that Kaz is upset about something.

Kaz, are you ok?, Poe said with concern.

No, I’m not ok Poe, Kaz said sadly.

What happened?, Poe said as he put his arm around Kaz’s shoulder.

My parents are gone Poe, t-they didn’t m-make it off the ship in time, Kaz said as he broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, Poe said as he brought him into a hug.

Poe, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Yeager said with concern.

His parents are gone, they didn’t make it off the ship in time, Poe said sadly.

I’m sorry for your loss Kaz, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug.

Thanks Yeager, Kaz said as he hugged him back.

You’re welcome Kaz, you’re a part of the family and we’ll always be here for you, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

After a while, Kaz sat next to Neeku and Tam while staring at the sunset.

Guys, I wish we were still on the ship, Kaz said as CB-23 beeped sadly.

Yeah, I can’t believe that it sank, Tam said in disbelief.

Kaz, I thought the Titanic was “unsinkable,” Neeku said as he took a sip of his drink.

I thought so too Neeku, but it sank and there was consequences that followed, Kaz said as he took a sip of his drink.

Yeah, I agree with you Kaz, and I hope the people who died will never be forgotten, Neeku said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus have finally arrived at New York City, but Kaz is still traumatized by what happened.


	10. The Colossus And The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in New York City, Team Fireball/Colossus go back to the Colossus and reflect on what happened on that tragic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the rest of the Aces figure out what happened?, or will Captain Doza tell them what happened on Titanic’s maiden voyage?

After a long flight through hyperspace, they were finally back on the Colossus which caught the attention of Hype.

Torra, what took you guys so long?, Hype said confusedly.

The Titanic hit an iceberg and it sank, then the Carpathia rescued us and took us to New York City, Torra said as she explained what happened to Hype and the rest of the Aces.

What, how is that possible?, Freya said with a shocked tone.

Guys, it was supposed to be “unsinkable,” according to the owner of the White Star Line, the company that owned the Titanic, Captain Doza said as he explained it to the rest of the Aces.

Is everyone else ok Captain Doza?, Freya said with concern.

Yes, everyone else is ok, Captain Doza said as he reassured the rest of the Aces.

Kaz, I heard what happened to your parents, I’m sorry for your loss, Freya said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Freya, I appreciate that, Kaz said as he held Torra’s hand.

Captain Doza told us that you and Torra kissed on the bow of the Titanic, Bo said as he sat down at the table.

Yeah, I’ve been planning it since we left Southampton and it was most romantic experience of my life, Kaz said as he kissed Torra’s cheek.

Congratulations, you love birds, Hype said happily.

Thanks Hype, I appreciate it, Torra said as she blushed.

Did anyone see the necklace that I gave Torra?, Kaz said as he held her hand.

Yeah, what’s the name of the necklace?, Freya said confusedly.

It’s called the heart of the ocean, Kaz said as it reminded him of the Titanic.

After getting settled on the Colossus, Yeager noticed that Tam hasn’t said a single word.

Tam, is everything ok?, Yeager said with concern. 

Yeah, I’m just reflecting on what happened on that night, Tam said she put her arm around Yeager’s shoulder.

That shouldn’t have happened, Yeager said as he looked at a picture of him and Kaz in front of the Titanic before it left Southampton.

I know how you feel Yeager, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Hey Poe, Kaz said as he sat next to him.

Hey Kaz, I’m sorry for your loss, Poe said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Poe, I appreciate it, Kaz said as he gave him a hug.

You’re welcome Kaz, Poe said as he hugged him back.

Beep Boop ( Kaz, your parents might be gone, but you have us as your new family,) CB-23 said as she put her robotic arm on his leg.

Thanks CB, Kaz said as he patted her head.

Beep Boop (You’re welcome Kaz,) CB-23 said as she cuddled up next to her owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aces were shocked that the Titanic collided with the infamous iceberg and sank to the bottom of the North Atlantic Ocean.


	11. An Ocean Of Memories And Kaz’s Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting settled on the Colossus, Team Fireball/Colossus are still thinking about what happened on that tragic night and Kaz is still traumatized by what happened to the ship and the loss of his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz find peace?, or will he still be traumatized by the sinking of the Titanic?

It was early in the morning and Captain Doza noticed that Torra is not saying a word which made him concerned about his daughter.

Torra, are you ok?, Captain Doza said with concern.

No, I’m not ok Father, Torra said sadly.

What’s bothering you?, Captain Doza said as he put his arm around Torra’s shoulder.

I’m worried about Kaz, he hasn’t said anything about what happened to his parents since he found out about their death, Torra said as she rested her head on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

I’m worried about him too Torra, but he needs some alone time, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

In the Ace hangar, Kaz is sitting on his bed with tears streaming down his face which caught the attention of Yeager.

Kaz, are you still thinking about what happened to your parents?, Yeager said as he sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

Yeah, I can’t believe t-that they are gone Yeager, I-I miss them so m-much, Kaz said as he broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Yeager said as he brought into a hug and comforted him.

*Muffled sobs,* I can’t believe that my parents are gone and I’m never going to see them again, Kaz said as he buried his face into Yeager’s jacket.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, Yeager said as he rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

After a while, Poe entered the hangar and noticed Yeager hugging Kaz.

Yeager, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Poe said with concern.

He’s still upset about his parents death, Yeager said as he continued to comfort him and rub his back.

Kaz, it’s going to be alright, me, Yeager, and the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus will always be there for you, Poe said as he kissed his forehead.

*Sniffles,* Poe, I miss them, Kaz said as he wrapped himself with his blanket.

I know how you feel Kaz, Poe said as he and Yeager brought him into a hug.

Later that afternoon, Tam and Neeku are getting ready for the funeral tomorrow in Halifax, Nova Scotia.

I feel bad for Kaz, I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you, Tam said sadly.

Yeah, I’m concerned about him, Neeku said as he got his stuff ready for the funeral tomorrow.

Hey guys, Synara said as she sat down next to them.

Hey Synara, Tam said as she prepared her speech for the funeral.

Do you guys know where Kaz is?, Synara said confusedly.

He’s sitting on his bed with Yeager and Poe because he’s still upset about his parents death, Tam said as she explained it to Synara.

Poor Kaz, I feel bad for him, Synara said sadly.

I feel bad for him too Synara, he’s like a brother to me, Tam said as she and Neeku finished preparing for the funeral.

Later that night, Kaz was fast asleep when suddenly, he woke up with tears streaming down his face which caught the attention of Yeager and Poe.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said with concern.

I had a nightmare about my parents death, Kaz said as he cried on Yeager and Poe’s shoulders.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, me and Poe are not going anywhere, Yeager said as he comforted him.

I love you dad, Kaz said as he cuddled up next to Yeager and went back to sleep.

I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he and Poe kissed him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz had a nightmare which made Yeager feel bad for him and he’ll always be there to protect him.


	12. The Funeral And A Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus head to Halifax, Nova Scotia for Kaz’s parents funeral and they hope that is goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz get upset during the funeral?, or will he keep the promise that his parents told him?

It was early in the morning, Yeager was in the Ace hangar getting the transport shuttle ready for their trip to Halifax, Nova Scotia.

Hey Yeager, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Hey Doza, is everyone ready?, Yeager said as he put his jacket on.

Yeah, let’s get going, we don’t want to be late for the funeral, Captain Doza said as he sat in co-pilot’s seat.

Alright, is everyone ready?, Yeager said as he sat in the pilot’s seat.

Yeah, we’re ready Yeager, Tam said as she sat next to Neeku and Synara.

Ok, Bucket, set a course for Halifax, Nova Scotia, Yeager commanded his droid.

Bwapp Beep (I’m on it Yeager,) Bucket said as he plugged the coordinates into the nav computer.

After a while, the transport shuttle entered hyperspace and Venisa noticed that Kaz wasn’t saying a word.

Kazuda, is everything ok?, Venisa said with concern.

No, I’m still thinking about the death of my parents, Kaz said as CB-23 beeped sadly and cuddled up next to him.

I’m sorry for your loss Kaz, Venisa said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Venisa, I appreciate it, Kaz said as he held a picture of him with his parents and the Titanic in the background.

After a while, they arrived in Halifax, Nova Scotia and Yeager held Kaz’s hand while they walk to the graveyard.

Wow, there’s a lot of people here to pay their respects to the people who died on the Titanic, Synara said as she exited the transport shuttle.

Yeah, I feel bad for them, Tam said as she held the flowers in her hand.

Thank you for bringing flowers to my parents graves Tam, Kaz said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

You’re welcome Kaz, Tam said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

After a while, Team Fireball/Colossus arrived at the graveyard and Kaz went to his parents graves, put the picture on the graves, and put flowers on the graves.

*Sniffles,* Mother, Father, I miss you guys, and I brought you guys pictures of the three of us and flowers *sniffles,* and I remembered the promise that you told me and I found a girlfriend named Torra, you would’ve loved her. *Sniffles,* I love you guys, Kaz said as he left the items on their graves and walked back into the transport shuttle without saying a word.

After a while, Yeager walked into the transport shuttle and he noticed that Kaz isn’t saying a word.

Kaz, you left the graveyard without saying a word, are you ok?, Yeager said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

*Sniffles,* no, I’m not ok Yeager, I told them about what happened, then I said that I loved them and then I just left the pictures and the flowers on their graves and I walked back to the transport shuttle without saying a word, Kaz said as he hugged him and broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’ll always be here for you, Yeager said as he hugged him back.

*Muffled Sobs,* Yeager, I miss them, Kaz said as he buried his face into his jacket.

I know how you feel Kaz, and that’s why we want you to be a part of the family, Yeager said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

You want to adopt me?, Kaz said with a surprised tone.

Yeah, I love you like a son Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

*Sniffles,* I love you dad, Kaz said as he hugged him.

*Sniffles,* I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he hugged him back.

After a while, the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus entered the transport shuttle.

There you guys are, Poe said with a sigh of relief.

Hey Poe, sorry about that, Kaz is still upset about his parents death, so I comforted him and I decided to adopt him, Yeager said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

Congratulations Kaz, welcome to the family, Neeku said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Neeku, Kaz said as he hugged him, Yeager, Tam, and the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz said goodbye to his parents, put the flowers on their graves, and he told them that he’ll never let go of that promise.


	13. Back To The Titanic And Kaz’s New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an emotional funeral, Yeager and the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus want to do something special for Kaz to welcome him into the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz love the surprise?, or will Team Fireball/Colossus make him more upset than he already is?

It was early in the morning, Captain Doza is helping Yeager with a surprise for Kaz.

Yeager, it has been a rough couple of days for Kaz, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeah, he still has nightmares about that tragic night, Yeager said sadly.

It feels like he lost the two most important things that meant a lot to him, Captain Doza said as he sat next to Yeager.

I know how you feel Doza, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Hey Imanuel, Venisa said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Hey Venisa, do you know where Kaz is?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

He’s with Neeku and Tam, Venisa said as she kissed his cheek.

Bwapp Beep ( Yeager?) Bucket said as he got his attention.

Is something wrong Bucket?, Yeager said confusedly.

Bwapp Beep ( No, nothing is wrong, it’s just that you guys need to see this,) Bucket said as he showed them a video of the Titanic wreckage.

They finally found it?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

Bwapp Beep ( Yeah, they found it two and a half miles beneath the surface,) Bucket said as he beeped excitedly.

Thanks for telling us Bucket, Yeager said as he put a hand on his helmet.

Bwapp Beep ( You’re welcome Yeager,) Bucket said as he cuddled up next to him.

After a while, Kaz, Tam, and Neeku entered the Ace lounge.

Why are the lights off?, Kaz said confusedly.

*Lights turn on,*

Surprise, the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus said as Bucket beeped.

You guys did all of this for me?, Kaz said confusedly.

Yeah, we wanted to surprise you, Yeager said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

*Sniffles,* Thank you for always being there f-for me Yeager, Kaz said as he hugged him.

You’re welcome Kaz, I love you, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

I love you too dad, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager.

Kazuda, we have something to show you, Venisa said as Torch handed her the holo tv.

Really, what is it?, Kaz said confusedly.

Turn on the holo tv and find out for yourself, Venisa said as Torch beeped with excitement.

Kaz turned on the holo tv and he couldn’t believe his eyes, they found the wreck of the Titanic.

I can’t believe it, they finally found the wreck, Kaz said in disbelief.

*Chuckles,* I knew you would be surprised to see the Titanic again, Yeager said as he put a hand on Kaz’s shoulder.

Tam, Neeku, did you guys know about this?, Kaz said confusedly.

Yeah, Yeager and Captain Doza showed us the video and we decided to surprise you, Tam said as she put a hand on Kaz’s shoulder.

Thanks guys, Kaz said as he hugged his new family.

You’re welcome Kaz, we’re glad that you are a part of the family, Neeku said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

Later that afternoon, Kaz, Tam, and Neeku were in the Ace hangar watching the sunset and Yeager smiled and saw his team hanging out.

I’m glad that we are on dry land, Yeager said as he sat next to Captain Doza and Venisa.

Yeah, I don’t think I’m going on another ship anytime soon, Captain Doza said as he took a sip of his drink.

I agree, and I hope that the White Star Line learned their lesson and put more lifeboats on ships, Yeager said as he took a sip of his drink.

Yeah, let’s hope that they put more lifeboats on ships, Venisa said as she rested her head on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

Hey Kaz, does this remind you of the time when the three of us were at the bow of the ship?, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeah, it does, and it was the best moment of my life, Kaz said as he put his arms around Tam and Neeku’s shoulders.

Looks like they are having fun watching the sunset, Yeager said as he took a sip of his drink.

Bwapp Beep, Bucket said as he tried to get Yeager’s attention.

What is it Bucket?, Yeager said confusedly.

Bwapp Beep, Bucket said as he showed his owner the newspaper.

Yeager couldn’t believe his eyes, Titanic’s sister ship, the Britannic has been transformed into a hospital ship.

Captain Doza, you might want to read this, Yeager said as he handed him the newspaper.

The Britannic, is Titanic’s sister ship?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

Yeah, apparently it has been repainted as a hospital ship for The First World War, and it’s departing from Southampton... the same dock that the Titanic departed from, Yeager said as he explained it to Captain Doza and Venisa.

After a while, Kaz, Tam, and Neeku entered the Ace hangar and noticed that Yeager and Captain Doza reading a newspaper article.

Yeager, what article are you reading?, Tam said confusedly.

*Sighs,* I hate to say this but, it’s about Titanic’s sister ship, the Britannic, Yeager said as he showed them the article.

What about the Britannic?, Tam said confusedly.

It’s departing from Southampton, the same dock that the Titanic departed from, Yeager said sadly.

Where’s the Britannic going?, Neeku said confusedly.

It’s going to a island in the Mediterranean Sea, Yeager said as he showed them where the ship is going.

Should we tell Kaz, Tam said confusedly.

No, I’ll tell him, you guys get ready to go to Southampton dock, Yeager said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Ok Yeager, Tam said as she and Neeku went to their beds and packed their bags.

After a while, Captain Doza and Yeager went to go talk to Kaz about the Britannic.

Hey Kaz, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Hey Yeager, Kaz said as he sat next to him.

Me and Captain Doza need to tell you something, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Ok, what is it?, Kaz said confusedly.

It’s about Titanic’s sister ship, the Britannic, she’s departing from Southampton, the same dock that...the Titanic departed from, Yeager said as he tried to explain it to Kaz.

Really?, Kaz said confusedly.

Yeah, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on the Britannic?, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Ok, let’s go, Kaz said as he packed his bag.

Alright, let’s go Team Fireball/Colossus, Yeager said as he entered the transport shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz loves the surprise and he’s glad that Yeager and the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus are his new family, and he knows that they’re always going to be there for him, no matter what happens.


	14. Memories And The Voyage Of The Britannic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus head to Southampton dock one last time to go on the Britannic, unbeknownst to them, the ship just sealed its fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz feel safe onboard the Britannic?, or will he have memories of the past that come back to haunt him?

After exiting hyperspace, Team Fireball/Colossus arrived at the Southampton dock and Kaz is holding Yeager’s hand which caught his attention.

Kaz, are you ok?, Yeager said with concern.

Yeah, I’m ok Yeager, it’s just that it brings back memories of the Titanic, Kaz said sadly.

It’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here to protect you, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

After a while, the Britannic left Southampton for the last time and Team Fireball/Colossus got settled into their cabin.

Imanuel, did those people seem a little weird?, Venisa said as she sat next to him on the bed.

Yeah, and I don’t like it, Captain Doza said as he rested his head on Venisa’s shoulder.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Imanuel, we’ll figure out what’s going on, Venisa said as she kissed his cheek.

I love you Venisa, Captain Doza said as he kissed her forehead.

I love you too Imanuel, Vensia said as they both fell asleep.

Later that night, Kaz woke up and he couldn’t sleep which caught the attention of Yeager.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said with concern.

I can’t sleep Yeager, Kaz said sadly.

Did you have another nightmare about the Titanic?, Yeager said as he brought Kaz into a hug.

Yeah, I had another nightmare about that tragic night and the worst part is that I was alone in the lifeboat, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager and broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead and comforted him.

*Sniffles,* I was s-so scared Yeager, Kaz said as he hugged the only father figure that he has left.

I know how you feel Kaz, I was scared too, Yeager said as he hugged him with a single tear rolling down his face.

I love you dad, Kaz said as he cuddled up next to Yeager.

*Sniffles,* I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Britannic is on its voyage, but Team Fireball/Colossus don’t know that the ship has sealed its fate.


	15. The Mediterranean Sea And Naples, Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Southampton for the last time, the Britannic finally made it to the Mediterranean Sea and Team Fireball/Colossus are unaware of the danger that is in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is history going to repeat itself?, or is Kaz’s traumatic experience only just beginning?

After two days of sailing, the Britannic had to dock in Naples, Italy due to a storm and Team Fireball/Colossus wake up to find out that the ship has docked.

Guys, why is the Britannic docked in Naples, Italy?, Tam said confusedly.

The Captain said he had to dock the ship in Naples, Italy due to a storm and he said that we’ll be on our way to our destination tomorrow, Yeager said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

That makes sense, I wouldn’t want to be on the ocean during a storm, Tam said as she put on her jacket.

Yeah, I agree with you Tam, Neeku said as he put his scarf on.

After a while, Team Fireball/Colossus went onto the boat deck and they noticed some German spies.

Yeager, what are German spies doing on the Britannic?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

I don’t know Doza, that’s what worries me, Yeager said as he held Kaz’s hand.

Could they be trying to sabotage the ship?, Synara said as she put a hand on Yeager’s shoulder.

Yeah, and we should be the ones to kill them before anything bad happens, Yeager said as he held the blaster pistol in his hand.

Ok, let’s take care of these German spies before they can sabotage the ship, Synara said confidently.

After a while, they made it to the boiler room and Yeager killed two German spies.

Nice shot Yeager, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Doza, now we to kill the rest of them, Yeager said as he killed another German spy.

Yeah, I’m way ahead of you my friend, Captain Doza said as he killed three more German spies.

Nice shot Imanuel, Venisa said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Thanks my love, Captain Doza said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

After a while, they went back to the cabin to rest after killing all of the German spies in the boiler room.

That was a lot of German spies, Yeager said as he relaxed on the bed.

Yeah, I’m glad that we took care of them before something bad happened, Kaz said as he cuddled up next to Yeager.

What should we do now?, Tam said confusedly.

I don’t know Tam, we just need to wait and see what happens, Yeager said as he kissed her forehead.

After a while, Team Fireball/Colossus went to bed not knowing the danger that lies ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus finally made it to the Mediterranean Sea, unbeknownst to them, the Britannic is about to meet its fate with a underwater mine.


	16. The Explosion And The Sinking Of The Britannic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the morning of November 21, 1916, the Britannic is sailing in the Mediterranean Sea when suddenly, it hits an underwater mine and the starboard side of the ship explodes which causes some of the boilers to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz’s traumatic experience come back to haunt him?, or will he get severely injured and experience the same tragic events just like the Titanic?

It was early in the morning, Kaz was fast asleep when suddenly, the Britannic hit the underwater mine and it exploded on the starboard side which caught the attention of Yeager.

Guys, did you hear that?, Yeager said confusedly.

Yeah, I did hear it and it sounded like an explosion, Captain Doza said worriedly.

What’s wrong Imanuel?, Venisa said with concern.

The ship hit an underwater mine which caused an explosion on the starboard side, Captain Doza said with concern in his voice.

We need to get off the ship before it sinks, Tam said as she gathered her bags.

After a while, they made it to the lifeboat with their bags when suddenly, the ship started to list to port and Kaz fell into the water and broke his leg.

“Kaz,” Yeager said as he jumped in the water and saved him.

Yeager, grab my hand, Captain Doza said as he held out his hand and grabbed his hand and pulled them into the lifeboat.

*Sobs,* Doza, he’s severely injured, Yeager said as he held Kaz close to him.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Yeager, Captain Doza said as he gave him a hug.

After the Britannic disappeared beneath the waves, Venisa noticed that Yeager is worried about Kaz which caught the attention of Captain Doza.

Venisa, what’s wrong my love?, Captain Doza said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

I feel bad for Yeager, he’s really worried about Kaz, Venisa said as she cried into his blue blazer.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Venisa, Captain Doza said as he kissed her forehead and comforted her.

Hey Yeager, Poe said as he sat next to him.

Hey Poe, Yeager said as a single tear rolled down his face.

What’s wrong?, Poe said with concern.

*Sniffles,* I’m worried about Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead and had tears streaming down his face.

It’s going to be alright, Yeager, Poe said as he gave him a hug to comfort him.

After a while, they made it to the transport ship and headed back to the Colossus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Britannic has disappeared beneath the waves and Kaz is severely injured by the explosion which is making Yeager worry about him.


	17. The Colossus And Kaz’s severe injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sinking of the Britannic, Team Fireball/Colossus made it back to the Colossus and Yeager brought Kaz to his bed and everyone is waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kaz going to have the same traumatic experience?, or will he get sick from his severe injury?

It has been a couple of hours since Team Fireball/Colossus have heard anything about Kaz, when suddenly, Venisa walked over to them.

How is he Venisa?, Yeager said worriedly.

Not great Yeager, he has a broken leg and he’s not feeling good, Venisa said sadly.

Can I see him?, Yeager said with a single tear rolling down his face.

Yeah, go ahead Yeager, Venisa said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeager walked over to Kaz’s bed, sat next to him, and held his hand.

*Sniffles,* Kaz, if you can hear me, I love you, Yeager said as tears streamed down his face.

After a while, Captain Doza entered the hangar and sat down next to Yeager.

How is he Yeager?, Captain Doza said with concern.

Not great Doza, *sniffles,* I’m worried about him, Yeager said as he broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Yeager, I’m here my friend, Captain Doza said as he brought him into a hug.

After a while, they noticed that Kaz is awake.

*Gasps, coughs,* Y-Yeager?, Kaz said weakly.

Kaz, thank goodness your alright, how are you feeling?, Yeager said as he held his hand.

*Coughs,* not great, my leg hurts really bad and I don’t feel good, Kaz said as he put a hand on his head.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, Yeager said as he held his hand.

*Throws up in a bucket,* Y-Yeager?, Kaz said as a single tear rolled down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m not going anywhere, Yeager said as he rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

What happened?, Kaz said as he coughed.

You fell into the water when the Britannic was sinking and I rescued you, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug.

*Sniffles,* T-Thank you for saving me, I l-love y-you dad, Kaz said as a single tear rolled down his face.

I love you too Kaz, I’ll always be here for you, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

*Later that night, Kaz was fast asleep when suddenly, he woke up with tears streaming down his face which caught the attention of Yeager.

Kaz, are you ok?, Yeager said with concern.

No, I’m not ok Yeager, Kaz said sadly.

Did you have a nightmare?, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug.

Y-Yeah, and it was about t-the sinking of the Britannic and I was scared and y-you weren’t there, Kaz said as he broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m not going anywhere, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug and comforted him as he cried into his jacket.

Y-Yeager, I’m s-scared, Kaz said as he looked up at him with tears streaming down his face.

I know, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’ll always be here for you, Yeager said as he put an ice pack on his head and kissed his forehead.

After a while, Captain Doza entered the hangar.

*Sniffles,* Captain Doza?, Kaz said as a single tear rolled down his face.

Hey Kazuda, how are you feeling?, Captain Doza said as he held his hand.

I’m feeling better, but my leg still hurts really bad, Kaz said sadly.

It’s going to be alright Kaz, me, Poe, and Yeager will always be here for you, Captain Doza said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Captain Doza, Kaz said as he hugged him.

Captain Doza was surprised at first, then he hugged him back.

You’re welcome Kaz, Captain Doza said happily.

Later that afternoon, Kaz fell asleep and Yeager kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is severely injured and he is sick due to his broken leg which worries everyone, especially Yeager who is really worried about him.


	18. Kaz’s Long Recovery And Traumatic Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is still recovering from his severe leg injury and his sickness when suddenly, he has a nightmare that will haunt him for the rest of his life which catches the attention of Yeager, Captain Doza, and Venisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz be traumatized by what happened to him or will this nightmare haunt him for the rest of his life?

It was the middle of the night, Kaz is still recovering from his severe leg injury and his sickness when suddenly, he wakes up from a nightmare which caught the attention of Yeager, Captain Doza, and Venisa.

Kaz, are you ok?, Yeager said with concern.

No, I’m not ok Yeager, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face.

Did you have another nightmare?, Yeager said sadly.

Yeah, I had another nightmare and I-I was so s-scared Yeager, Kaz said as he tried to explain what happened.

What was it about?, Yeager said as he brought Kaz into a hug.

It was about the Britannic sinking and I-I fell in t-the water and y-you rescued me and I just collapsed in your arms and cried, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager and broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, you’re safe now and I’ll always be here for you, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

Yeager, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Captain Doza said with concern.

He had a nightmare about the sinking of the Britannic, Yeager said as he explained it to Captain Doza.

Are you going to be alright Kazuda?, Captain Doza said with concern.

I don’t know Captain Doza, I’m still recovering from my severe leg injury and my sickness. And I keep on having the same nightmare and it hurts me to the point where Yeager hugs me and comforts me, Kaz said as he explained what happened.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, we’ll always be here for you, no matter what happens, Venisa said happily.

Thanks guys, I love you, Kaz said as he hugged them.

You’re welcome Kaz, we’ll always love you and nothing can break our bond, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

Hey guys, Poe said as he entered the hangar holding a present in his hands.

Hey Poe, what are you holding in your hands?, Yeager said confusedly.

It’s a gift for Kaz, Poe said as he kissed his face.

Poe handed Kaz the gift and he opened it.

It’s a picture of the Titanic and Britannic, I love it, thank you Poe, Kaz said as he hugged him.

You’re welcome Kaz, Poe said as he gave him a hug.

My parents might be dead, but at least I have you guys as my new family and Yeager as my new dad, Kaz said as he hugged him.

*Sniffles,* I love you son, Yeager said as he hugged him.

I love you too, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager and his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz has recovered from his severe leg injury and his sickness. And now he had a nightmare that will haunt him for the rest of his life.


	19. A Full Recovery And Kaz’s Sadness 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from a severe leg injury and sickness, Kaz is still traumatized by the sinking of the Titanic and the Britannic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz be haunted by the traumatic experiences?, or will he be traumatized by the two traumatic experiences?

It was early in the morning, Yeager noticed that Kaz had tears streaming down his face.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said with concern.

*Sniffles,* I-I still have nightmares about the death of my parents and falling into the water when the Britannic was sinking,*sniffles,* I was so scared Yeager, Kaz said as he broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug, kissed his forehead, and rubbed his back.

After a while, Poe entered the hangar and noticed Yeager comforting Kaz.

Yeager, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Poe said with concern.

*Sighs,* he’s still having nightmares about the sinking of the Titanic and the Britannic, Yeager said as he continued to rub Kaz’s back.

Poor Kaz, I know the feeling of losing someone close to you, Poe said sadly.

*Sniffles,* Poe?, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face.

Shh, It’s going to be alright Kaz, Poe said as he kissed his forehead.

*Buries his face into Yeager’s jacket and breaks down in tears*

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m not going anywhere, Yeager said as a single tear rolled down his face.

After a while, Captain Doza and Venisa entered the hangar.

Yeager, is Kaz going to be alright?, Captain Doza said with concern.

*Sighs,* I don’t know Doza, Kaz is still traumatized by the sinking of the Titanic and the Britannic, and he’s still haunted by those tragic experiences every time he has a nightmare, Yeager said sadly.

*Sniffles,* Captain Doza?, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kazuda, Captain Doza said as he and Venisa hugged him.

Later that afternoon, Kaz was staring at the ocean which caught the attention of Poe.

Hey Kaz, Poe said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

Hey Poe, Kaz said sadly.

Are you still thinking about what happened?, Poe said with concern.

Yeah, I can’t stop thinking about it Poe, it traumatized me to the point where I have nightmares every night, Kaz said as he rested his head on his shoulder.

I know the feeling Kaz, I lost my mother during the battle of Jakku, Poe said as a single tear rolled down his face.

*Sigh,* I wish I could’ve saved them Poe, Kaz said sadly.

I know how you feel Kaz, but you can’t change the past, Poe said as he kissed his forehead.

*Sniffles,* I’m glad that you and Yeager are here to protect me, Kaz said as he held Poe’s hand.

After a while, Yeager saw Kaz’s picture and tears streamed down his face which caught the attention of Captain Doza.

Yeager, what’s wrong my friend?, Captain Doza said sadly.

*Sniffles,* it’s the picture of the Titanic and Britannic, it made me think of my wife and daughter, Yeager said as a single tear rolled down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Yeager, you and Kaz have each other and that’s what counts, Captain Doza said as he reassured him.

Later that evening, Kaz, Tam, and Neeku are staring at the sunset.

We heard about what happened, we’re sorry for your loss Kaz, Neeku said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

Thanks Neeku, Kaz said as he hugged him and Tam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is still upset about the traumatic experiences and everyone is worried about him especially Yeager who is worried about him.


	20. Remembering the Titanic And The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a sad time for Kaz, it’s the Anniversary of his parents death and the anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz finally have peace?, or will he always be haunted by traumatic experiences?

It was early in the morning, Kaz knew that this day would come, the anniversary of his parents death and the anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic which made him sit on his bed.

*Sighs,* Kaz said as he stared at the picture of him and his parents in front of the Titanic when it was in Southampton.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

It’s the anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic and the worst part is, it’s the anniversary of my parents death, Kaz said as he buried his face into Yeager’s jacket and broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Yeager said as he rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

After a while, Captain Doza entered the hangar.

Yeager, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Captain Doza said with concern.

*Sighs,* it’s the anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic and the anniversary of his parents death, Yeager said as he continued to comfort Kaz.

*Sits down next to Kaz*

Hey Kazuda, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Hey Captain Doza, Kaz said sadly.

I heard that it’s the anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic and the anniversary of your parents death, Captain Doza said as Venisa sat next to her husband.

Yeah, and this is the only picture of me and my parents that I have left, Kaz said sadly.

I know how you feel Kaz, I’m sorry for your loss, Venisa said as she kissed his forehead.

Thanks Venisa, I just wish that I could talk to them one more time, Kaz said as a single tear rolled down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kazuda, your parents might be gone, but you have a new family now, Venisa said as she put her arm around his shoulder.

Thanks Venisa, Kaz said happily.

*Chuckles,* you’re welcome Kaz, Venisa said as she kissed his forehead.

After a while, Kaz, Tam, and Neeku are remembering the sinking of the Titanic and the anniversary of Kaz’s parents death.

Kaz, how are doing with the anniversary?, Tam said with concern.

Not great Tam, I’m still thinking about it, Kaz said as he held the picture in his hand.

I’m sorry for your loss, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks, I’m glad to have friends like you and Neeku, Kaz said as he put his arms around their shoulders.

You’re welcome Kaz, we’re glad that you are a part of the family, Tam said as she and Neeku hugged him.

After a while, they sat down at the table.

Is that a picture of you and your parents in front of the Titanic when it was in Southampton?, Synara said as she took a sip of her drink.

*Chuckles,* yeah, we actually had someone take it for us, Kaz said as he thought about the good times with his parents.

Wow, the ship must’ve been beautiful, Venisa said as she sat down next to her husband.

Yeah, they called her “The Ship Of Dreams,” Kaz said as he put his hand on the picture of him and his parents.

Do you think that you’ll see the Titanic again?, Neeku said as he put a hand on Kaz’s shoulder.

I don’t know Neeku, it’s two and a half miles below the surface and we would need submarines that can go down that far, Kaz said as he reassured him.

Even though the Titanic seems so far away, it will always be a part of your life, Yeager said as he put his arm around Kaz’s shoulder.

Thanks Yeager, I’m glad to have you as my new dad, Kaz said as he cuddled up next to him.

*Chuckles,* you’re welcome Kaz, I’m glad that you, Tam, and Neeku are a part of my life, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug.

I love their father and son bond Imanuel, Venisa said as she rested her head on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

Yeah, they have a bond that can’t be broken, like our bond that lasts a lifetime, Captain Doza said as he kissed Venisa on the cheek.

Later that afternoon, CB-23 saw Torra making something to surprise Kaz.

Beep Boop Bwapp, CB-23 said as she pointed to what Torra was working on.

Hey CB-23, I’m making a scale model of the Titanic to surprise Kaz on the anniversary of the sinking of the ship, Torra said happily.

How’s the scale model of the Titanic going?, Captain Doza said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

It’s going great father, I’m going to surprise Kaz with it because I’m in love with him, Torra said as she blushed.

Really?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

Yeah, I had a crush on him since he arrived at the Colossus, Torra said happily.

I’m happy for you Torra, Kaz has my and your mother’s blessing for you and him to be together as a couple.

*Hugs him,* thanks father, Torra said happily.

You’re welcome wing mate, Venisa said as she kissed Torra’s forehead.

Back in the hangar, Kaz is fixing the Fireball with Tam and Neeku.

How did you break the ship?, Neeku said confusedly.

*Sighs,* I’ve told you guys about this, it was a First Order tie-fighter pilot, Kaz said as he fixed the left wing of the Fireball.

Really?, Neeku said confusedly.

Yeah, Venisa saved my life on that mission to rescue resistance recruits from Dantooine, Kaz said as he helped Tam fix the right wing of the Fireball.

Guys, is the Fireball fixed?, Yeager said as he put a hand on Kaz’s shoulder.

Yeah, we just finished fixing it, Tam said happily.

Great work guys, Yeager said as he took a sip of his drink.

Thanks Yeager, we appreciate it, Kaz said as he hugged him.

*Chuckles,* you’re welcome Kaz, your mechanic skills have been incredible, where did you learn those skills?, Yeager said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

Thomas Andrews, he was a friend of my parents and he showed me how the ship worked and operated, and he also introduced me to Captain Smith, and he showed me how to steer the Titanic and what levers to use, Kaz said as he explained it to Yeager, Tam, and Neeku.

That makes sense, Yeager said as he put his arm around Kaz’s shoulder and kissed his forehead.

After a while, Torra entered the hangar holding the surprise gift for Kaz.

Hey Kaz, Torra said as she blushed.

Hey Torra, Kaz said as he also blushed.

I made this for you, Torra said as she handed him the gift.

*Opens the gift*

Torra, I love it, thanks, Kaz said as he brought her into a hug.

You’re welcome Kaz, I love you, Torra said as she kissed him on the lips.

I love you too Torra, Kaz said as he kissed her on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is still upset which worries Yeager and Captain Doza who are the only father figures that he has left.


	21. Sadness And Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic, his parents death, and the sinking of the Britannic, Kaz is still traumatized which is worrying Yeager and Captain Doza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz still be traumatized by the sinking of the Titanic and Britannic forever or will he finally find peace?

It’s early in the morning, Yeager noticed that Kaz is not in his bed.

Doza, do you know where Kaz is?, Yeager said with concern.

*Sighs,* he’s in your private office, Captain Doza said sadly.

Is he ok?, Yeager said as he put a hand on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

No, he’s still upset about what happened to his parents and the sinking of the Titanic and the Britannic, Captain Doza said sadly.

I’ll go and talk to him, Yeager said as he put a hand on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

After talking to Captain Doza, Yeager entered his private office and saw Kaz wrapped in his blanket with tears streaming down his face.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said as he sat next to him on the bed.

I can’t stop thinking about what happened Yeager, and I had another nightmare, Kaz said as he broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead and comforted him.

*Muffled sobs,* I miss them, Kaz said as he buried his face into Yeager’s jacket.

I know how you feel Kaz, and I’m always going to be here for you, Yeager said as he rubbed his back.

*Sobs,* Kaz said as he cuddled up next to Yeager and cried on his shoulder.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Yeager said as he continued to rub his back and kiss his forehead.

After a while, Yeager brought Kaz over to his bed which caught the attention of Captain Doza.

Yeager, is Kaz going to be ok?, Captain Doza said with concern.

I don’t know Doza, he had another nightmare which made him upset, Yeager said as he continued to comfort Kaz.

*Sniffles,* Captain Doza?, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kazuda, me and Yeager are here for you, Captain Doza said as he brought him into a hug.

I miss them Captain Doza, I wish I could’ve talked to them one last time, Kaz said as he cuddled up next to him and Yeager.

I know how you feel Kaz, Captain Doza said sadly.

After a while, Captain Doza left the Ace hangar and he saw Poe.

Captain Doza, do you know where Kaz is?, Poe said confusedly.

He’s in the Ace hangar with Yeager, Captain Doza said with concern.

After talking to Captain Doza, Poe walked into the Ace hangar and sat on Kaz’s bed.

*Sniffles,* Poe?, Kaz said as tears still streamed down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Poe said as he kissed his forehead.

*Muffled sobs,* I’m scared Poe, Kaz said as he hugged him and Yeager.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, Poe said as he brought him into a hug.

I miss them Poe, it feels like I lost the only two people that loved me, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face.

I know how you feel Kaz and you have me and Yeager who love you very much, Poe said as he hugged him.

*Sniffles,* I’m glad you guys are a part of my new family, Kaz said as he hugged both of them.

Yeager and Poe brought him into a hug.

We love you Kaz, and nothing is going to break our bond, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

I love you guys too, Kaz said as he hugged them with tears streaming down his face.

Your parents might be gone, but you’ll always have us as your new family, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

I love you dad, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager.

*Sniffles,* I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he cried tears of joy.

Yeager, Poe?, Kaz said as he held both of their hands.

What is it Kaz?, Yeager said confusedly.

No matter what happens, you and Poe will always be my new family, Kaz said as he cuddled up next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is still traumatized by what happened and Yeager is going to be with him through his traumatic experiences.


	22. The Father And Son Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since Kaz thought about the sinking of the Titanic, the sinking of the Britannic, and the death of his parents. Yeager and Captain Doza have tried everything to cheer him up and nothing worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Yeager and Captain Doza help Kaz get through his tragic loss?, or will Kaz still have nightmares about the sinking of the Titanic, the Britannic, and his parents death?

It was early in the morning, Kaz is sitting on his bed and looking at the picture of him and his parents, at first he smiled, then a single tear rolled down his face which caught the attention of Yeager.

Hey Kaz, Yeager said as he sat next to him on his bed.

Hey Yeager, Kaz said as he continued to stare at the picture of him and his parents in front of the Titanic.

Are you still thinking about your parents?, Yeager said as he put his arm around Kaz’s shoulder.

Yeah, I’m still thinking about them Yeager, and it’s hard to stop thinking about them, Kaz said sadly.

I know how you feel Kaz, they’ll always be with you in spirit, Yeager said as he put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

Thanks Yeager, I’m glad that you, Poe, and Captain Doza are a part of my new family, Kaz said as he hugged him.

You’re welcome Kaz, Yeager said as he hugged him back.

After a while, Captain Doza entered the Ace hangar.

Hey Yeager, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Hey Doza, Yeager said as he sat next to his friend.

What’s wrong with Kaz?, Captain Doza said with concern.

*Sighs,* he’s still thinking about his parents which is why he still has this picture of the three of them in front of the Titanic before it left Southampton for the first and last time, Yeager said as he kissed Kaz’s forehead.

Poor Kaz, I can’t imagine what he’s going through, Captain Doza said sadly.

Yeah, I know how you feel my friend, Yeager said as he put a hand on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

Later that afternoon, Kaz was staring at the ocean which caught the attention of Neeku.

Hey Kaz, Neeku said as he sat next to him.

Hey Neeku, Kaz said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Are you thinking about your parents?, Neeku said with concern.

Yeah, I can’t stop thinking about them Neeku, I keep on having nightmares about the sinking of the Titanic and it still traumatizes me to the point where I just break down in tears, Kaz said sadly.

Don’t worry Kaz, me, Tam, and the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus will always be here for you, Neeku said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Neeku, I’m glad that you’re my friend, Kaz said as he hugged him.

You’re welcome Kaz, Neeku said as he hugged his best friend.

After a while, Kaz and Neeku walked back into the Ace hangar and noticed that Tam is reading an article.

Hey Tam, Kaz said as he and Neeku sat down next to her.

Hey Kaz, Tam said as she continued to read the article.

What’s the name of the article?, Neeku said confusedly.

It’s called the Carpathia:Titanic’s hero, Tam said as she showed them the article.

Guys, you might want to read this part of the article, Kaz said with a shocked look on his face.

What’s the part of the article called?, Tam said confusedly.

*Sighs,* the Carpathia was torpedoed three times by a German U-Boat, Kaz said as he showed Tam and Neeku the part of the article.

Why would they do something like that?, Neeku said as he panicked.

I don’t know Neeku, we need to tell Captain Doza and Yeager about this, Kaz said as he calmed him down.

Yeah, let’s go to the command bridge, Tam said as she carried the holo pad in her hands.

After a while, they made it to the command bridge which caught the attention of Captain Doza and Yeager.

Tam, is something wrong?, Yeager said as he put a hand her shoulder.

Yeah, read this part of this article, Tam said as she handed the holo pad to Yeager.

Why would they do something like that?, Yeager said confusedly.

I don’t know Yeager, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeager what’s wrong?, Captain Doza said as he sat next to him.

Tam found an article about the Carpathia getting torpedoed three times by a German U-Boat, Yeager said as he showed him the article.

Why would they do something like that?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

I don’t know Doza, but we’ll figure it out together, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is happy to have the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus as his new family and he knows that they’ll always be here for him, no matter what happens.


	23. The Fate Of Titanic’s Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus can’t believe it, the Carpathia, Titanic’s hero was torpedoed three times by a German U-Boat and to make things worse, Kaz had a connection to the Carpathia because it saved him and the rest of his team/family after the Titanic disappeared beneath the waves of the North Atlantic Ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they figure out what happened to the Carpathia?, or will the Carpathia disappear from the history books forever?

It was early in the morning, Kaz couldn’t believe it, the ship that rescued him, is gone and now it’s on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. And Yeager walked into the hangar and sat next to him.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

*Sighs,* It’s about the Carpathia Yeager, I had a connection to the ship because it rescued us after the Titanic sank, and I wanted to tell you this first because I’m nervous to tell everyone else about it, Kaz said as tears rolled down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, we’ll tell them together, Yeager said as he wiped the tears from his face.

Thanks Yeager, Kaz said as he hugged him.

You’re welcome Kaz, Yeager said as he hugged him and kissed his forehead.

After a while, Kaz and Yeager walked into Captain Doza’s office where the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus are trying to figure out why torpedoes targeted the Carpathia.

Yeager, I’m glad that you and Kaz are here, we can’t find any research about the torpedoes and why they targeted the Carpathia, Captain Doza said as he took a sip of his drink.

Really, you can’t find anything about it?, Yeager said as he sat next to Captain Doza.

Yeah, there’s nothing about the torpedoes targeting the Carpathia, Captain Doza said sadly.

Don’t worry my friend, we’ll figure this out together, Yeager said as he put a hand on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

Thanks Yeager, Captain Doza said happily.

You’re welcome Doza, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

After a while, Kaz sat next to Yeager and he was ready to tell Poe and Captain Doza about his special connection to the Carpathia.

I have a connection to the Carpathia, Kaz said as a single tear rolled down his face.

Kaz, how come you never told us about it?, Poe said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

I didn’t tell you guys about it because I didn’t feel like talking about it until now, Kaz said sadly.

Kaz, what was this connection that you had to the Carpathia?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

The connection between me and the Carpathia started when it rescued us after the Titanic sank, Kaz said as he showed the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus the pictures of him with the Carpathia.

Wow, I never knew that you had a connection to the Carpathia Kaz, Torra said as she put her arm around his shoulder.

Yeah, I never knew about it either, but after it sank, the connection with the Cunard Liner grew stronger and it’s because of that connection, I was grateful for the Carpathia racing through an ice field to try and rescue the Titanic, Kaz said as he put a hand on Yeager’s shoulder.

Later that afternoon, Kaz, Tam, Neeku, and Synara were sitting at the table in the hangar.

It’s cool that you have a connection to the Carpathia Kaz, Tam said happily.

Thanks Tam, Kaz said as he hugged her.

You’re welcome Kaz, Tam said as she hugged him back.

Kaz, why did they torpedo the Carpathia?, Synara said confusedly.

I don’t know Synara, Kaz said as he took a sip of his drink.

Don’t worry Kaz, we’ll figure this out together, Synara said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Synara, Kaz said happily.

You’re welcome Kaz, Synara said as she took a sip of her drink.

Tam, when the Titanic sank, what happened to the Olympic?, Neeku said confusedly.

The Olympic ended up as a troop ship during The First World War, and her nickname was “Old Reliable,” Tam said as she explained it to Neeku.

That’s cool, I did some research and I found out that the Olympic rammed a German U-Boat and sank it, Neeku said as he showed Tam the article that he found.

Wow, that’s amazing Neeku, Tam said happily.

Thanks Tam, Neeku said as he took a sip of his drink.

Tam, do you know what happened to the Olympic after The First World War?, Kaz said confusedly.

I think it continued to do maiden voyages until it was scrapped along with the Mauretania in 1935, and that was the year when Cunard and White Star merged together and to this day, it’s still in operation, Tam said as she explained it to him and Neeku.

Wow, I never knew about that, Kaz said as he took a sip of his drink.

After a while, Yeager and Captain Doza walked into the hangar.

Hey guys, Yeager said as he sat on the couch.

Hey Yeager, Kaz said happily.

What are you guys talking about?, Yeager said confusedly.

We were talking about the Carpathia and the Olympic, Kaz said as he rested his head on Yeager’s shoulder.

Is the Olympic the one that served in The First World War?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

Yeah, and she rammed a German U-Boat and sank it, Kaz said as he showed him the article.

Wow, that’s amazing, Captain Doza said as he read the article.

Titanic’s younger sister ship, the Olympic was able to ram a German U-Boat?, Yeager said with a shocked look on his face.

Yeah, I couldn’t believe it either, Kaz said happily.

I love you Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

I love you too dad, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus were able to find out about the fate of the Carpathia, Titanic’s hero and Kaz feels like that there’s more to the story, but there was nothing that he could’ve done to save the Cunard Liner.


	24. Distant Memories And Kaz’s Sadness 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about what happened to the Carpathia, Kaz, Tam, and Neeku run into Jace Rucklin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz find peace?, or will it haunt him forever.

It was early in the morning, Kaz, Tam, and Neeku are walking through the market place when suddenly, they ran into Jace Rucklin.

Rucklin, what are you doing here?, Tam said angrily.

*Chuckles,* I heard about the sinking of the Titanic, how tragic, and I heard that Kaz lost his parents, Rucklin said as he laughed.

Hey, leave Kaz alone, Tam said angrily.

*Chuckles,* how sweet, Rucklin said as he continued to laugh.

Leave me alone Rucklin, Kaz said as he tried to hide his tears.

I don’t think so Kaz, Rucklin said as he ripped up a picture of the Titanic.

Rucklin, why would you do that?, Tam said angrily.

I just wanted to see Kaz upset, Rucklin said as he laughed.

How dare you, Tam said as she punched him in the face.

After a while, Captain Doza noticed that Rucklin snuck onto the Colossus.

Rucklin, leave him alone, Captain Doza said angrily.

I don’t think so, Rucklin said as he ripped up a picture of him and his parents.

I’ve had enough of this, 4D, take him to the nearest transport shuttle, Captain Doza said as he wrapped Kaz with a blanket.

Yes Captain, I’m on it, 4D said as she took him to the transport ship.

After a while, Captain Doza brought Kaz to his bed and he noticed that something’s wrong with him.

Kaz, are you ok?, Captain Doza said with concern.

No, I’m not ok Captain Doza, Kaz said sadly.

What happened?, Captain Doza said as he brought him into a hug.

Rucklin ripped up a picture of the Titanic and a picture of me and my parents at Southampton, Kaz said as he cried on Captain Doza’s shoulder.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kazuda, Captain Doza said as he rubbed his back.

After a while, Yeager entered the hangar and he noticed that Kaz is upset.

Kaz, what happened?, Yeager said with concern.

*Sniffles,* Rucklin ripped up the only pictures that I had of the Titanic, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face and buried his face into Yeager’s jacket.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, he can’t bother you anymore my son, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

*Muffled sobs,* that picture was the only one I had of my parents, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager.

I know how you feel Kaz, the Titanic might be a distant memory, but it will always be with you, Yeager said as he tucked him into bed and kissed him.

I love you dad, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager and fell asleep.

I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed him and fell asleep next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is still traumatized by what happened, Captain Doza and Yeager are worried about him.


	25. Tragic Memories And Kaz’s Sadness 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is still upset about the pictures of him and his parents being destroyed by Jace Rucklin. And he doesn’t know why he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaz be sad forever?, or will he still be traumatized by the sinking of the Titanic?

It was early in the morning, Kaz is still upset about his pictures being destroyed by Jace Rucklin which caught the attention of Yeager.

Kaz, are you ok?, Yeager said with concern.

No, I’m not ok Yeager, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face.

Are you still upset about your pictures being destroyed by Jace Rucklin?, Yeager said as he rubbed Kaz’s back.

*Sniffles,* y-yes , why would he do something like that Yeager?, Kaz said as he buried his face into his jacket and cried.

I don’t know Kaz, but he’s gone and he can’t bother you anymore, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead and comforted him.

I love you dad, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager.

I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he hugged him.

Later that night, Kaz woke up from a nightmare which caught the attention of Yeager.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said with concern.

*Sniffles,* I had a nightmare where I waved goodbye to my parents for the last time, Kaz said as he cried on Yeager’s jacket.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Yeager said as he hugged him.

*Muffled sobs,* I m-miss them Yeager, Kaz said as he looked up at him with tears streaming down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’ll always be here for you, Yeager said as he rubbed his back.

*Sniffles,* I love you dad, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager.

I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed him on the forehead.

After a while, Captain Doza entered the hangar.

Yeager, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Captain Doza said with concern.

*Sighs,* he’s still upset about his pictures being destroyed by Jace Rucklin, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

Poor Kaz, I feel bad for him, Captain Doza said sadly.

I feel bad for him too Doza, he’s a part of the family and I’m worried about him, Yeager said as he comforted his friend.

*Sniffles,* Captain Doza?, Kaz said sadly.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kazuda, me and Yeager will always be here for you, Captain Doza said as he brought him into a hug.

I love you guys, Kaz said as he hugged Yeager and Captain Doza.

We love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he and Captain Doza hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is still upset about the pictures being destroyed and Yeager is really worried about him.


End file.
